


Every kiss in between

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: First Kiss, last kiss, and every kiss in between [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All of this happened in Senior year, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky's planning is going to blow your fucking mind, Fluffy kisses, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony in front of them, M/M, Proposal planning, Protective Sarah Rogers, Protective Steve, Sarah fucking loves Tony, Sarcastic Author is Sarcastic, Steve will punch anyone who hurts Tony in the face, They'll kick your ass, Tony doesn't know hwta do do with this information, Tony has Feels, except when he isnt, okay?, sarah rogers is a good mom, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony splashed Steve with the water.<br/>"You perv." Steve snorted.<br/>"I'm your perv."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every kiss in between

**Author's Note:**

> This is around year twelve. So its a kind of prequel? I don't know.

Tony splayed Steve with water.

"Steven Grant Rogers, you are a perv." Steve snorted and pulled Tony close to him.

"I'm your perv." 

"Would you love birds not make a scene I the pool, I'm trying to swim here." Bucky said, rolling his eyes. Steve ignored him and began to nibble on Tony's neck. He moved up and kissed the part where the thin silver chain met the skin. Tiny sighed content and leaned against Steve, and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. The whistle blew, and everyone got out of the pool. Steve lightly pulled on Tony's wrist, catching his attention. Tony looked back at him, cocking his head to the side in a kitten-esque fashion.

"Give me a minute, okay? I'll be right in after you." Tony nodded and headed into the locker room, and Steve called for Bucky to wait.

"I gotta show you something." Bucky put his towel around his neck and followed Steve to h bag, where he pulled out a velvet box containing a ring. He passed it to Bucky, who opened it, slightly whistling at the size of the rock.

"Damn, how'd you afford this?"

"Not important, now listen. I want to propose to Tony, but I really don't know how, and I need your help to plan something." Bucky grinned.

"Finally gonna tie the knot? Good boy." Steve gave him a deadpan look.

"I'm not a dog." Bucky put an arm across Steve's shoulder.

"Alright, since you asked me so nicely to help you, I'm gonna show you how my planning skills are gonna blow your fucking mind.

* * *

 

Tony threw a straw at him.

" Steven Grant Rogers, pay attention to me or die." Steve opened an eye and looked at Tony. He was laying on Steve's bed, head hanging off the edge on his back only wearing Steve's shirt, which was over sized on him. It made him look a pleasing mix of adorable and just fucked.

"Yes Tony?" Tony sat up on the bed.

"I'm bored. Let's do something." He had apparently not bothered to put on anything under the shirt before waking Steve up, and he could see the silvery trail of cum sliding down his thighs. Steve really didn't catch anything beyond 'I'm bored' and only responded with and absent,

"Yeah, okay." Tony raised an eyebrow, then smirked at him, before standing up and sauntering towards him, sliding onto his lap. He licked a stripe on Steve's neck and nibbled on his ear, before blowing air into it. 

"Steven Grant Rogers." He smirked triumphantly when he pulled on a hungry whine, and slowly pulled the shirt down to reveal his shoulder and the necklace, giving his best come hither look.

"Would you like to do something else?" Steve grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the ground, slotting their mouths together and shoving his tongue past slack lips.

"Yes, that's a better idea, let's do that now you filthy tease." Tony only laughed.

* * *

Sarah put a hand on Tony's shoulder to calm him down.

"It's alright sweetie. I'm sure everything will go alright." Tony gave her a worried look and sighed.

"I'm only scared he's going to be drunk." Sarah inwardly sighed. She wished he didn't have to be worried about that. But she couldn't change that. The door opened after Tony rung the bell, and Howard stood in front of him, bottle of a half filled Jack Daniels in hand. He gave Tony a glare after he looked at Sarah.

"Who the fuck is this, boy?" Something inside of her began to coiled tight.

"Uh, Howard- dad- this is Sarah Rogers, my boyfriend mom. Sarah this is-" he couldn't finish what he was saying before the bottle landed hard on his head, breaking on impact and sending hi crashing to the floor. The thing inside her snapped instantly, and she quickly ran to Tony. 

"I thought I told you I didn't want a faggot of a son." Sarah stood up and glared at the man.

"Your son is the most talented and caring boy I have ever met, and you obviously don't deserve him." She went back to Tony, who was shallowly breathing and bleeding a river on the ground. She pulled out her phone and dialed for ambulance.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you."

* * *

"I can't believe you punched my dad in the face." Tony said numbly as he sat up in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his skull. He was holding onto Steve's hand, which wouldn't stop shaking with hidden fury. He nodded.

"I punched him in jaw,and told him he would never be half as good as a man his son was." Tiny looked down, trying to swallow the tears. 

"Steve... Do you mean that?" Steve smiled a watery smile and leaned down to kiss him.

"Of course I do. I love you too much to let your father call you anything bad and make you hurt like that. To make you feel worthless. You're with more than anything in the world to me."

* * *

Bucky stared down at Tony. 

"Tell Steve I'm not going to be able to meet with him tonight, or any of the nights after that." Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why can't you tell him?" Bucky sighed and rubbed a hand against his face. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, but Tony was infuriating as well as attractive. He inwardly blushed at the thought. Damn the kid.

"You wanna know why I can't tell him, Tony?" He said, moving closer to him. Tony gulped and took a step back beofe hitting his Lacker. He didn't like that Bucky was slowly getting closer.

"I can't tell him because I don't want him to know from me that I fell in love with you." Tony's eyes widened.

"What?" 

"Steve's a weird kid. He's always been crazy for you ever since I first met him, and always loved to talk about you." He put a hand on Tony's face and rubbed his thumb lightly across his cheek.

"I never understood what he saw in you, so I took a good look at you like he would and started noticing the little things. Then I couldn't stop noticing. I saw what he saw. A weird, funny, talented little dork with a heart the size of the universe, that called him by his full name." Bucky got closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Then I wanted. I wanted so bad I couldn't be around you anymore, And hearing Steve talk about you like you were his universe just made me feel even worse. I can't fall for you Tony. But you make it so hard not to." He was tempted to kiss Tony, just once. But he couldn't do that. Not to Steve. It would be/eak his heart to know that Bucky made his fiance to be cheat.

"Tell Steve I said good luck," he backed away, eyes still on Tony's lips that were slightly trembling.

"But I can't be near you anymore."

* * *

Steve can his hand through his hair. Two months before he would finally propose, Bucky bailed out in him and basically confessed to his fiance to be. He sighed. He could do this. They had done good enough with the planning. All he had to do was be able to pull it off.

"Steve, come one, movies already queued up." Sarah said.

"Coming!" He called out as he walked down the stairs. He heard his mother open the door and was talking to someone before he mad sit all down t see it was Tony. Tony smiled sheepishly at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt anything, I just wanted to come over." Sarah smiled and pinched his cheeks. 

"Don't be sorry, Tony. You're welcome here anytime." Steve hugged Tony close to his chest and smiled.

"Hey Tony."

"Hello, Steven Grant Rogers.

* * *

When Steve woke up the next morning, he looked down to see a sleeping Tony against his chest. He wanted this. Wanted to wake up every morning and see this beautiful face sleeping next to him, at peace. He put a hand in his pocket slowly to not rouse the sleeping boy, and thumbed the ring in his pocket.

Yeah. He could do this.

It was Tony, after all. And with him, he could do anything.


End file.
